Mystic Messenger: Hang Time - Epilogue
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: The afterstory if what happened to MC after the main story ended. all is revealed.


Epilogue

Fog. Everything is blurry. But… it seems to be slowly getting better. where am i? I don't recognize this room. Huh… there's a needle in my arm. Must be a… IV? Is that what they're called? God my head… I feel so strange… what was that noise? I can't move my neck. All I can do is stare at the ceiling. Sobbing… at least I think that's what I can hear. Someone is calling a name while making crying noises. The name sounds familiar. I feel a body come close to me and hold my hand but I can't move. All I can do is listen. I'm able to move my eyes to the direction of the noise. A boy. In his late teens probably. He's saying so many things at once that I can't quite absorb. He hugs me now. I feel like he's trying not to put any weight on my body as he hugs me in fear that it might hurt me. It's strange. I feel quite peaceful besides the fact that he is crying for me. I'm glad. I really am. I don't know why. They boy rushes from the room and I'm alone again. I mind falls hazy after a while after he's gone. After what seemed like just a moment I completely wake up mentally. And there he is on a chair besides me. Reading a book. It's a different room now. A hospital. Seems like he's taking his studies seriously again. I remember now.

"Hey little brother. Mind if I have a glass of water? I'd like to drink something with my mouth." He looks up immediately dropping his book on the floor. He looks at me and me at him. It's not awkward or disturbing. Its soothing in a way. There's no need for scrambled words. We have all the time in the word to talk. So taking this moment to see each other. Actually _see_ each other after such a long time…there's no words that can describe how much peace of mind this gives. Specially for him. After a minutes he gets up and serves me a glass. I try to lift my arms but it's a little difficult since they still feel a bit weak and heavy.  
"I'll do it. Don't worry." He takes the glass and gives me a sip. It's the most refreshing drink I've ever had. His eyes are as kind as always. "are you in any pain? Does it hurt anywhere?" He asks. "I'm ok. I can't feel my arms and legs but I'm ok… can I ask you a favor? Can you lay down here with me?" He scoffs and holds my hand" Don't be silly I can't do that! You can't even scooch over so I can lie down! And I won't push you either!" I frown. "Aw come on! Sissy wants to hold you! I haven't seen you in ages!" He chuckles at the absurdity of my comment. I guessed that's pretty stupid to say considering I was unconscious in his eyes for so long. He probably thinks I didn't feel anything at all. " _If only you knew kiddo. If only you knew."_ He plays with my fingers and says looking down in a broken voice, trying not to cry. "I missed you. A lot. It's been so much harder without you… and it was all my fault too. Why would I try to do something so stupid!"

I sigh and try to caress his hands. Failing miserably to move my fingers. It must have been so hard for him dealing with our parent's death. He sobs uncontrollably and lies his head on my belly. Apologizing consistently and blaming himself for what happened. "I chose what I did little brother. And I would have done it again" I hear his sobs as he tries to speak. "I-i didn't d-deserve for you to save my liiiiife! I wish that truck had hid me instead! It was awful s-seeing you like diiiiiis! I shouldn't have jumped in-front of-that truck! _I shouldn't have tried to kill myself_!I prayed to g-god t-that if heeeeed let you llllive, I'd never be so selfish ever agaaaain!  
He sobs and cries loudly on my belly. I want to pat his head so badly but I'm too weak to move my hand. I can remember it very clearly now. His severe depression and us not having the money to pay for continuing to pay for his psychiatrist, how his lack of meds ruined his mental health, it all became too much for him. I guess I should be mad for him doing something so stupid but… it's all in the past now. "As long as you keep your word, I forgive you for being a dumbass." I reply. He hugs me a little tighter and slowly but eventually, calms down. When he does I ask him for how long I've been in a coma for and he told me It's been three months since then. _Three months huh… sound about how long's I've been playing the game._

"The doctor didn't know when you would wake up and keeping you in the hospital was expensive so he suggested us taking care of you and bringing you back when you woke up." He wiped his tears and as he spoke. "grandma couldn't care for you so I've been taking care of your body ever since. In the hopes that you'd wake up soon. They called your case a miracle. Doctor said they don't last that long but it can sometimes happen and the person waking up. I was really scared you might die. I started studying again and helping grandma with whatever I could. I even learned to start to like washing the dishes." He chuckled. "You best keep it up then. Just because I woke up doesn't mean you should stop doing your chores around the house. I'll help when I can start walking again of course." I reply. He looks at me sadly. "We don't know when that's going to be. It would take a while if you're able to at a..." He pauses before finishing. Shakes his head, and continues. "No. you can do it. As long as you stay determined…. Right?" I smile. "that's my baby brother"

We stay in a comfortable conversation for a while. Talking about all the things that have changed and stayed the same in this world. And then I ask him for something that's been on the back of my head for a while. "Did my phone survive the whole ordeal of me getting hit?" He chuckles in response. Taking it out of his pocket. The possibility of him having it with him didn't even cross my mind. "typical you. Get hit by a car but the first thing you ask is if your damn phone's ok. It has a crack but it surprisingly still works fine… not that I messed around with it or anything I just checked of course. I respected your privacy even in a coma." He hands me my phone and ask him to excuse me for just a bit. I look around it thoughtfully. Mystic Messenger nowhere to be found. I feel a quench in my stomach for a moment. A great mixture of emotions flowing over me. I didn't know what this meant. Sure I was prepared when I left that I would never see them again but… _"could this mean it wasn't real? That it was all in my head?... no. it WAS real. I knew in my heart that it was true. Not believing so would go against everything I've experienced the last 3 months._ " I look out the window. Sky blue and clear and think about everyone, and smile.  
 **…**

Eleven months. That's how long it took me to recover and be able to walk again. I still have discomforts in my back but it's something I unfortunately have to live with. Took me another 3 months to find a job as a literature teacher. It's little brother's birthday today. He's finally turning 18. No matter how old he gets he will always be my little brother in my eyes. After my parent's death and my accident, he truly has matured and changed for the better. I hardly recognize him! There's still room for growth but I'm proud of what he was become. I made him some breakfast along with a special present I've been working on for a bit. He had asked me awhile back what was it like to be in my coma and I didn't really know how to respond. After thinking for a moment I replied "It's a long story. But I'll tell you when I put it all together in my head." He always liked my stories. I think now it's a good time to give him this. 

"Morning you big nerd. Happy birthday! Made you pancakes! Enjoy them while you can!" He sits down in the kitchen table and pushes his hair back. His eyes semi closed but opening wide at the sound of the word "pancakes" and the sweet aroma surrounding it. "have I ever told you how much I love you?" he says in a very dramatic voice, blinking rapidly. "OOF! Have you? I don't remember." We eat our breakfast together and chat while he greedily swallows up the pancakes. "Do you have any plans for today" I ask. "Jush hngn out wth frns. Why?" I go into my room without saying anything to grab his present. It's enough time for him to swallow up the last of his pancakes. I give him out a small package. He thanks me and destroys the wrapping smiling. He then tries to hide his confused expression when seeing it but fails.

"It's a very pretty journal. Thanks!... Hang Time?" He looks up and stares at me curiously. "But you and I both don't like sports. Why Hang Time" I chuckle at his response. Don't blame him since it's probably the most popular definition of the term.  
"Hang Time also refers to the time when a computer stops operating, preventing them to do anything, and starting back up again. Remember when you ask me about what was my coma like? Well… I think it was like a Hang Time." Feeling even more confused now he tilts his head. "But you're not a computer. Why do you call your lost time a hang time?" I wink at him. "No fun in just telling you now is it?" I push my neat little notebook towards me. "you're 18 now so you're finally an adult. No need for your sister to read you stories anymore. However, I'm willing to read to you one last time as a farewell towards your childhood. You can take it or you can read it on your own. I'm only willing to do this today however. It's your only chance." He crosses his arms and stares at the journal and me. "I know it's my birthday but did u have to remind me of adulthood? Everything's a pain already! Now you're telling me you'll never tell me one of your stories again? You're so cruel! How long do you think it will take to read me the whole thing?" I shrug and tell him about the whole afternoon. He sighs. "Alright then. Until the afternoon I'll be a kid for the last time. Just because I feel bad for you seeing growing up and all of that." I laugh at his comment. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure you do." We get some blankets and some tea and snacks. All the important supplies needed before telling a good story. He hugs and leans his head on my shoulder. "Comfy?" I ask him as he closes his eyes like he always did when he was little so he could see the world clearer, as it was about to unfold. And I begin.

 _Hang time:_

 _The Story of Mystic Messenger_ _  
_


End file.
